


Got Them Saying "Wow"

by LyricalWandering



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Hina is the biggest Naegiri shipper here let's be real, Innuendo, Makoto has a giant crush, Munakta is also here to piss Makoto off with his bad attitude, Mutual Pining, Naegiri - Freeform, Naegiri Week, Naegiri Week 2020, Office Romance, Romance, Sexual Tension, Swearing, but just a little bit of swearing, once again the innuendo really writes itself lol I'm so sorry, so does Kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricalWandering/pseuds/LyricalWandering
Summary: Work at the Future Foundation's 14th Division is demanding, but Makoto still finds time throughout the day to admire a certain enigmatic, lavender haired beauty.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Got Them Saying "Wow"

**Author's Note:**

> For Naegiri Week 2020's Day 2 prompt "Work". Takes place maaaybe sometime before the events of the Neo World Program and DR2? I dunno? I just love the idea of our favorite THH survivors working in an office environment for some reason and wish we'd gotten to see a little bit of what their day-to-day looked like while working for the Future Foundation. The only thing that differs from canon (I think) is Munakata's presence as their superior at the 14th division. I needed him there for slight angsty purposes, lol. Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you again to everyone who left such kind comments on my fic for Day 1! You guys have made me feel so welcome already in this awesome community.

Kyoko Kirigiri had a way about her that was almost painful for Makoto Naegi to watch.

But watch he did, or he studied, rather; each and every time she walked down the hall past his office at the Future Foundation, approaching him or one of their colleagues with confident strides to discuss matters of business.

He'd crane his neck to catch glimpses of her conducting her daily routine from outside his almost always open door. He'd take his breaks with her, if he wasn't dashing out to grab her favorite coffee as a surprise on particularly stressful days. He awaited her orders patiently and would tackle any task he was asked to do with enthusiasm because he knew how much she appreciated hard work. And he couldn't help when his breath caught in his throat or his heart beat just a little faster at the sight of her.

Her head was always held high, long lavender hair pulled back into a low ponytail, the very edges of her fringe and a few loose strands falling just above focused violet eyes. Her shoulders were always pulled back, her white blouse always buttoned up to the collar where it met the creamy skin of her neck.

She wore either a black or maroon blazer over the white button down, and that was neatly tucked into a shapely black pencil skirt, immaculately complimenting her curves. Her long legs seemed to go on for miles, strong and capable, and her heels clacked in perfect one-two time as she expertly cat walked down the corridors, carrying herself with natural Kirigiri confidence.

It was quite the challenge for Makoto not to stare and sigh as often as he ended up doing.

"Kirigiri!" Makoto heard Kyosuke Munakata shout from his own office on this particular day, all the way at the end of the hall. The Future Foundation's 14th Division operated (almost unceasingly) from a high-rise building based in the Nishi-Shinjuku district in Tokyo. It was a secret location hidden in plain sight; no one could enter the building without security clearance to begin with, and no one else in the building had access to their floor. Munakata ran a tight ship and consistently did his best to ensure that everyone working under him knew exactly how important he was.

"I'm not going to ask again for details on the latest developments in your investigation. Report to my office with them. Now."

Makoto's fists clenched at their boss' tone as he rose from his desk to peek out his door frame. He fantasized briefly about sucker punching Munakata in the gut. Or the jaw. Or both. 

But then came the familiar sound of Kyoko's self-assured gait, her heels clicking against the floor. As she walked past Makoto she met his eyes for a quicksilver second, a slight smile quirking up her nude lips as she flicked her hair off her shoulder and back behind her neck.

"You're in luck, Munakata. I've unearthed quite the development that should both disprove your recent theories and solidify my own suspicions quite nicely." Kyoko responded in a much more measured tone than that of their ill-tempered superior.

Her hips swayed as she moved, and Makoto couldn't look away quickly enough before ideas of just what those hips could do began to flicker in his mind. As satisfying of a thought as breaking Munakata's jaw was to him, suddenly the temptation to imagine Kyoko alone in his office with him, straddling his lap in his chair as they shed layers of clothing was so much more appealing...

_He would invite her in to speak with him about their latest mission, and he would watch the detective's eyes shine with interest. Her pretty lips would purse in thought, her gloved fingers would prop up her chin... ___

___And then he'd lock his door and lean forward, pinning her between the wall and himself. He would trace a steady hand down her waist and she'd catch on, smirk and grab for his tie, pulling him in to seal his lips in a passionate kiss. He'd scoop her up in his arms and press her body against his, kissing her like he didn't need air, like she was the *only* woman in the world who mattered..because she was... ____ _

____"Hey Naegi, you good?"_ _ _ _

____The needle scratched the metaphorical record and Makoto fell back to Earth at the sound of Hina's voice. He looked up to find his friend standing a mere few feet from him in his doorway, arms crossed smugly as she tried and failed to suppress a knowing giggle._ _ _ _

____"H-hina! Uh yeah, I'm good!" He attempted to compose himself, rubbing the back of his neck nervously just as he took note of his hot cheeks and the sweat that had begun to bead at his hairline. But Hina was having none of it._ _ _ _

____"Admiring the view?" she teased, nodding her head in the direction Kyoko had gone. His cheeks burned hotter, if possible._ _ _ _

____"Hah-hah. Very funny. Also hey, when's Munakata gonna join us in the 21st Century and start treating his female cohorts with the same respect as his male ones?" Makoto grumbled, thinking of his boss' tone making him bristle defensively for Kyoko's sake all over again. Hina rolled her eyes, murmuring her agreement._ _ _ _

____"Not any time soon, I suspect. And speaking of suspects, I wonder when Kyoko will crack this latest case."_ _ _ _

____Makoto furrowed his brow in question. "What, you mean this latest terrorist case? Don't worry, I bet she's already got it all under lock and key-"_ _ _ _

____"Oh no, no. I meant *this* case. The case of your SUPER obvious, totally NOT secret infatuation with her. I mean geez Makoto, even *Byakuya* has noticed by now." Hina said, winking conspiratorially. Now his ears burned and his lips parted. Fuck, was he really that obvious??_ _ _ _

____"H-huh? Come on Hina, I-"_ _ _ _

____"Yeah, yeah, you're gonna be an awkward gentleman about it, I know. But I also know for a fact that you need to finally get laid. And I know for an even *facty-er fact* that SHE reeeallyyy needs to get laid. So hurry up and do something about it. Maybe even in your office, after hours." Hina giggled again, her eyes dancing._ _ _ _

____Makoto sputtered his embarrassment and scoffed. "Yeah, right. With all you guys lurking around?"_ _ _ _

____Although he couldn't deny the thought of how hot that would be...sweeping all the shitty paperwork from his desk to lay her down on top of it..._ _ _ _

____And what exactly did Hina mean when she said Kyoko "reeeallyyy" needed to get laid?? Had she said something? About her unfulfilled desires?_ _ _ _

____"Fuck." he muttered, the idea not helping him feel any less hot and bothered, just as Hina turned on her heel, glancing one more time over her shoulder._ _ _ _

____"Exactly." she agreed drily. "Here, back at the apartment, the beach or the park at night, wherever the hell you want. Just hurry up and make a move, Makoto. Trust me, she's looking at you too."_ _ _ _

____The very suggestion filled him with hope and made his hands tingle. The sight of Kyoko making her way coolly back down the hall some time later thrilled him even more._ _ _ _

____"H-hey!" He greeted her with a small wave from his desk, smiling as she paused to lean into his office._ _ _ _

____"Hey yourself." She smiled back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. His stomach fluttered as he watched her do it. He cleared his throat._ _ _ _

____"So, did you finally put Butthead-akata back in his place with that report?" he joked, wondering for a moment if calling their boss "butthead" was too high school for it to be funny. Er, maybe even too middle school at this point._ _ _ _

____Her almost instant amusement told him it was the right choice to make, however. Her laugh was lovely._ _ _ _

____"You might say that I did exactly that. In addition, I think I may have come to a breakthrough in our own private investigation as well." She dropped her voice to a whisper on the last few words.  
Something about it made his skin prick with goosebumps, and not just at the excitement of new information pertaining to the inner-machinations of the mysterious organization they were now working for. She exclusively trusted him with the secrets she had once kept safe by herself. He was the only one she let in on the important plans or her most crucial deductions. It came with the territory of being her best friend._ _ _ _

_____" Nice." _he praised, beaming at her with admiration. "You really never miss, Kiri." And he meant it.__ _ _ _ _

______Her blush rose to her cheeks as she bit her thumb and shrugged, her eyes telling him a whole different story about how much it meant for her to hear that. "Shall we discuss details tonight perhaps?" she asked, hopefully._ _ _ _ _ _

______Makoto nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely. I can order in? Sushi from that little place down the street sound okay?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sounds divine. I'll pick up dessert on my way back from the dry cleaners and meet you at your place around 7. I look forward to analyzing a few things with you." She said by way of temporary goodbye, and he waved again as she turned and left his office, shutting his door courteously behind her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Wow..." he sighed, slumping down in his chair, mulling over what Hina had said and how fun and hopeful and *easy* it was to be around Kiri, at work and otherwise._ _ _ _ _ _

______Makoto loosened his tie and glanced at his paperwork, ready to tackle the rest with gusto to make the time pass more quickly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The image of her flushed cheeks and smile lingered in his mind until it was time to head home to meet with her, and Makoto Naegi wondered for what was probably the hundredth time that week just how one woman could be that Goddamn, effortlessly beautiful?_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
